Bathtubs come in various shapes and sizes but the more standard tub is generally of rectangular shape. The internal periphery of the tub curves at the corners into the ends, the tap or faucet end of the tub usually being generally vertical, whereas the other or head end of the tub is usually a slanted surface.
It is a common problem for people who shower in such tubs to find that the shower curtain does not effectively close the gaps at the walls, particularly the wall at the head end of the tub.
Various devices have been designed to overcome this problem.
Sliding doors are well known to better enclose the ends of the stall during showers but many people do not like doors on the tub, particularly when some members of the family prefer bathtub washings to showers. The doors block out some light and give the feeling of a person being more confined or enclosed.
Devices have also been developed which are affixed to the wall and they are capable of holding the curtains closer to the wall at the juncture of the wall and tub ends. Nevertheless, these do not prevent water from dripping outside the tub and have often been found to require some finger dexterity in order to have the curtains held appropriately.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 297,157, Aug. 9, 1988 to Eder relates to a bathtub shower splash guard and illustrates a splash guard which is secured to the wall of the shower stall. There is no clear indication that it extends up to the shower curtain area of the stall.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 298,851 to Bourque relates to a combined shower splash guard and soap holder. The Bourque device provides a support arm for a soap dish or a hand grip as part of the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,915 to Siewert relates to a shower curtain assembly utilizing a two curtain system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,001 to Smith relates to a splash guide for bathtub showers having an extruded plastic strip and flexible panels in a frame device.
Notwithstanding the above, there is a need for a device for a shower stall which is permanently located in cooperation with the wall and tub and which will prevent water from splashing or dripping outside the curtain adjacent the walls, particularly at the head end of the tub and which preferably includes shelving or other support elements for use.